peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 September 1975
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1975-09-22 ; Comments *A more recently available recording consisting of 45 minutes replaced the previous, edited, poor quality 25 minutes of what is the penultimate Top Gear Show, though subsequently is not available online. It contained all of the previously available tracks plus a few more. *Even more recently a longer recording was made available by Leicesterjim. Weirdly this managed to contain all previously available tracks plus a few more, taking the total length to 72 minutes. *An all sessions track program. Session tracks also broadcast, but not included in the recording, from Richie Havens, David Bowie, The Chieftains and Loudon Wainwright III. *John claims that The Faces are the best band he's heard in 8 years. Sessions *The Faces session #3. Recorded 1971-09-28. First Broadcast 1971-10-06. No known commercial release. *Steeleye Span session #2. Recorded 1970-06-23. First Broadcast 1970-06-27. No known commercial release. *Lindisfarne session #4. Recorded 1972-05-08. First Broadcast 1972-06-13. No known commercial release. *Family session #6. Recorded 1969-07-28. First Broadcast 1969-08-03. Available on "BBC Radio Vol. 1 & 2" (HUX057 & 060). Full session to be re-released in December 2018 on "Family At The BBC". *Roxy Music session #3. Recorded 1972-07-18. First Broadcast 1972-08-01. No known commercial release. First verified broadcast of "If There Is Something", which was possibly not transmitted in 1972 according to Ken Garner's book. It was not transmitted on 01 August 1972. *Syd Barrett session #1. Recorded 1970-02-24. First Broadcast 1970-03-14. Available on "The Peel Session" (Strange Fruit SFPS043)http://fadesinslowly.com/2009/11/26/syd-barrett-session-1970/. Tracklisting *''(JP: (Start of show) "Indeed he is and it's the penultimate Top Gear tonight and we have for you some amazing things. In fact, we have no records at all on this program, or indeed on Thursday's program, and if you listen on Thursday, then you'll be able to hear some of the classic Top Gear sessions of the past by such people as Led Zeppelin, Joe Cocker, Fairport Convention, the Bonzos, the Pink Floyd and The Wailers. Tonight we have from the Top Gear archives going right back to 1969, music from Steeleye Span, Lindisfarne, Richie Havens, David Bowie, The Chieftans, Family, Roxy Music, Loudon Wainwright and Syd Barrett, but now if you turn your radios up and listen carefully, you'll hear some of our best chums.")'' *The Faces: 'Stay With Me' (Peel Session) *Steeleye Span: 'Rave On' (Peel Session) *Lindisfarne: 'Lady Eleanor' (Peel Session) *Richie Havens: 'The Dolphin Song' (Peel Session)'' (Missing From The Recording)'' *David Bowie: 'White Light, White Heat' (Peel Session) *Steeleye Span : unknown (Peel Session) (Missing From The Recording) *(edit) *Family: 'The Cat And The Rat' (Peel Session) *Roxy Music: 'If There Is Something' (Peel Session) *(edit) *Syd Barrett: 'Gigolo Aunt' (Peel Session) *Steeleye Span: 'Lark In The Morning' (Peel Session) *The Faces: Miss Judy's Farm' *(edit) *David Bowie: "Suffragette City" (Peel Session) *News *Roxy Music: "Virginia Plain" (Peel Session) *(edit) *Family: "Drowned In Wine" *''(JP: Although I wouldn't swear to it, I'd be prepared to have a small bet that er, over the last eight years Roger Chapman's voice has been heard more often on Top Gear then any other voice.")'' *Steeleye Span - 'The Blacksmith' (Peel Session) *Lindisfarne - 'Road To Kingdom Come' *''(JP: "Back in about 1967, 1968, somebody had the bright idea of having me record an LP, which would have me reading out poems and songs written by various rockaboogie artistes. Fortunately we had one session only, so embarrassingly bad they decided not to go ahead with the project, and I'm quite pleased about it really. This is, this was the Syd Barrrett piece I was supposed to read for that LP.")'' *Syd Barrett - 'Effervescing Elephant' *The Faces - 'Maggie May' File ;Name *1) 75-09-00 Penultimate Top Gear.mp3 *2) *3) Top Gear 1975.09.22 Penultimate one.mp3 *4) 1975-09-22 (best of Top Gear).mp3 ;Length *0:24:59 *0:45:53 *3) 01:11:52 *4) 01:11:52 ;Other * ;Available * 1) 25 minute version Currently unavailable * 2) 45 minute version (3 file zipped) Currently unavailable * 3) see 4) it is the same file * 4) Mooo Category:1975 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Top Gear